lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman
Batman may refer to the Batman (The LEGO Movie) or Excalibur Batman, for other uses visit Batman (disambiguation). Batman is one of the Starter Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions, from the DC Comics franchise. Background When a young Bruce Wayne witnessed his socialite parents shot dead by the mugger, Joe Chill, he vowed to bring justice to the criminals infesting Gotham City. He then trained himself in detective skills, sciences, engineering, escape artistry, martial arts, and criminal psychology. But Bruce realized that those skills would not be enough to stop the superstitious and cowardly lot plaguing the streets. While he was in his study reflecting on his parents' deaths, a bat flew into the window, both startling and inspiring him at the same time. He would become the bat to strike fear in those who preyed upon the innocent. And so, Bruce then took his mantle as a crime fighter and became known as Batman. Over the years, Batman has made many enemies such as The Joker, Penguin, Two-Face, Bane, among many others. Batman also has many allies as well, such as his Butler and former Guardian, Alfred pennyworth, Police Commissioner Jim Gordon, Robin (Tim Drake), Nightwing (Dick Grayson, the original Robin), Red Hood (Jason Todd, the second Robin), Batgirl (Jim Gordon's daughter, Barbara Gordon), and the Justice League, which Batman is a founding member of. 'Dimensions Crisis' He and his sidekick Robin were chasing Bane in the streets of Gotham City, but he witnessed Robin being sucked into a vortex with a Kryptonite. He came to the Mines of Moria in Middle-earth to Gandalf's aid as he was about to slay the Balrog, rescuing him from being killed in the pit below. After Frodo being sucked into the vortex with the One Ring, the two soon found themselves in Cloud Cuckoo Land, where they met Wyldstyle, just after Metalbeard went missing: a petty fight between him and LEGO Movie Batman occurred. Soon, the trio sucked into another vortex, sending them into Vorton, and after rebuilding the LEGO Gateway, they arrived at the Yellow Brick Road in Oz, starting their journey to save the LEGO Multiverse. World DC Comics: Gotham City (Wayne Manor) Abilities * Grapple * Boomerang * Stealth Quotes Trivia *Batman will Transform into his The LEGO Batman Movie equivalent in the LEGO Batman Movie Levels and Adventure World. *Batman is featured in the most LEGO video games out of any other character, appearing in LEGO Batman: The Video Game, Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes, and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. **Batman, The Joker, Harley Quinn andHarley QuinnBane are the only four playable DC Comics characters to appear in all three LEGO Games above. *Despite Batman being in his new late 2014/early 2015 suit minifigure variant, he has the same cowl as the late 2013/early 2014 one. *He has the least amount of pieces in the starter pack, if you count accessories, however, additional batarangs are provided. *He is voiced by Troy Baker in this game, who has voiced Batman on multiple occasions, beginning with LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and later returning for LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. He also voices Batman in LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite and the LEGO DC Comics movies (which are not related to the video games or LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite). **Troy Baker also voices Two-Face in this game, a role he reprises from Batman: Arkham City, Batman: Arkham Knight, LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. ** Troy Baker has also voiced other Batman related characters in various media such as, Robin (Tim Drake) in Batman: Arkham City, Nightwing in Injustice: Gods Among Us, Red Hood in Batman: Arkham Knight, and the Joker in Batman: Arkham Origins. *His character model has the same still animation as in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. *Unlike the LEGO Batman videogames, Batman can't switch to different suits or glide. *It should be noted that his portrayal in this game does borrow some character traits from Batman of The LEGO Movie, especially his arrogant attitude, showing off, and his vocally expressed dislike for bright colors, despite the fact that it is heavily implied this is the same Batman who previously appeared in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. In both of those incarnations, he had a much more serious attitude to match the character's depiction outside of the LEGO media. *He is the main picture for the Forever Alone achievement, which also refers to the fact that he is a somewhat a self-diagnosed loner. *He and Robin had, at some point, worked alongside Scooby-Doo and Mystery Inc in two episodes of The New Scooby-Doo Movie''s when they teamed up to chase after The Joker and The Penguin. However, it was Dick Grayson as Robin rather than Tim Drake (Robin who appears here). The two groups would later meet again in ''Batman: The Brave and The Bold. *Batman's character showcase theme is the Batman theme by Danny Elfman, which was introduced in the 1989 film and was also used in his all of his LEGO videogame appearances. However, it is played how it was in the 1992 sequel Batman Returns instead of the original 1989 film. Another variation of this theme was also used in the intro of 1992's Batman The Animated Series. **Scooby-Doo's special quote to him also references the opening theme of the 1966 Batman TV series. *Along with Legolas and Ethan Hunt, he has one line when in the rift. * He will occasionally mistake other characters for some heroes and villains he have encounter in the DC Comics: ** The Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz for The Scarecrow From DC Comics ** Krusty the Clown for the Joker because of the clown theme they share. ** Cragger for Killer Croc due to them being crocodiles. ** Eris for Hawkgirl due to them being birds, except Hawkgirl has a human body. ** Lloyd for DC Comics' Samurai due to being both martial artists, except Lloyd is a ninja. * This is the only game where Batman has the Stealth ability without wearing any kind of suit. * His toy tag is based his 2014-2015 suit minifigure variant, with his bat logo being the main symbol. Gallery Category:Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Index Category:DC Comics Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Battle of the Figures Winners Category:Main Characters Category:Starter Pack Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Grapple Ability Category:Stealth Ability Category:Boomerang Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:2015 Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Batman Category:Accessory Characters